This invention relates to an air mixing control type air conditioner used for an automobile and, more particularly, to improvements in an automotive air conditioner capable of being so controlled as to follow a main temperature control at a left side seat, i.e., an assistant driver's seat side for a main temperature control at a right side seat, i.e., a driver's seat side and also to maintain desired high or low temperature difference with respect to the main temperature control.
Most of air mixing control type automotive air conditioners used heretofore are constructed as shown in FIG. 6. In the air condition of this type, a heater unit 40 is composed of a single heater case 41 in which a single damper 42 is operated to open or close by one control lever 43 thereby controlling the diffusing air temperature from the heater case. Since the temperatures of leftward and rightward diffusing airs into an automotive compartment are equal in this manner, there is no means for responding the requirement that different diffusing air temperatures should be provided to the difference of solar radiation between the left side and the right side of the automotive compartment. In FIG. 6, arrows D, V and H indicate respectively the air diffusing directions of defrosting air, ventilation air and heating air.
There was proposed another air mixing control type air conditioner improved to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages of the conventional air conditioner as indicated in FIG. 7. In this example, a partition plate 45 is provided in a heater caser 44. Further, a conventional air mixing damper is divided into right and left side dampers 47 and 48 for a single heater core 46, and the right and left side dampers 47 and 48 are individually operated to open or close by right and left control levers 49 and 50, respectively so that the diffusing air temperatures at right and left air diffusing passages 51 and 52, respectively for right and left side seats (driver's and assistant driver's seats) may be independently controlled. The air conditioner of this type still has such a disadvantage that both the control levers 49 and 50 must be operated for the right and left side seats so as to obtain desired room temperature in the entire automotive compartment.
In FIG. 7, arrows D.sub.R, D.sub.L, V.sub.R, V.sub.L, H.sub.R, H.sub.L indicate respectively right and left side air diffusing directions of defrosting air, ventilation air and heating air.